


Kiss Me Like You Mean It

by morethanjustpretty



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 11:19:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8246944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morethanjustpretty/pseuds/morethanjustpretty





	

“Have you been drinking?” Jon asked Sansa as she approached him in the stables.

“I have not!” Sansa replied offended.

“Then what are you on about?” Jon asked her as he took the saddle off his horse.

“I’ve never been truly kissed, not like a man kisses a woman he loves,” Sansa explained. “Joffrey and Ramsay both forced kisses upon me but...”

“How could I kiss you like that?” Jon asked, perplexed.

“You’ve kissed women, have you not?” Sansa asked.

“Aye,” Jon said with knitted brows.

“And have you loved them?” Sansa asked.

“One of them I did,” Jon admitted.

“Then kiss me like you’d kiss her,” Sansa said as she stepped toward him. 

Jon took one step back, away from her.

“But we aren’t in love Sansa,” Jon clarified.

“No, but, you could pretend I was her,” Sansa said as she looked toward the ground. “I wouldn’t mind.”

“No, it’s not right,” Jon said as he brushed past her and toward the courtyard.

“It’s not right to pretend I’m her, or it’s not right to kiss me?” Sansa demanded as she followed him into the empty space.

“Neither is right,” Jon called over his shoulder. No matter how quickly he walked, her long legs kept up with him.

“We’re married!” Sansa said forcefully.

“In name, not in feeling or act,” Jon called back to her as he mounted the steps with her close at his heels.

“Jon!” Sansa cried as she tripped and started to fall forward, tripping over her skirts.

He turned quickly on his heels and grabbed her before she fell, righting her on the step just below him.

“Sansa, why now? We’re been married months and...”

Sansa looked at her skirt and brushed at it with her hands.

“I saw Bran and Meara kissing,” Sansa admitted. “I realized in that moment that my younger brother knew more about love and kissing than I did and I’ve been married three times. I felt like a child.”

“And chasing after me begging me to kiss you and pretend you are someone else is not childish?” Jon asked.

Sansa sighed heavily.

Jon took pity on her in that moment and sighed as well. 

“I’ll kiss you,” Jon said as he watched her look toward him, excitement in her face. “As a man does a woman, but I’m not pretending you are anyone but you. If that means it’s not...passionate, then so be it.”

“Thank you, Jon,” Sansa said excitedly. 

Jon shook his head, he couldn’t believe she had talked him into this. He looked about the Courtyard for witnesses and then chastised himself; they were married for gods sake.

He leaned down and took her eager lips toward his and what he found there was surprising. She tasted of berries, smelled of baking, and was soft and pliant in his arms. His passion took over and he kissed her with every fiber of his being, relishing in this surprise. When he finally drew back she was panting and so was he. A faint flush had risen up her pale neck and his member had stood at attention. Jon couldn’t believe this kiss had went that way.

“Oh gods,” Sansa mewed.

“I know,” Jon said with knitted brows.


End file.
